meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Thing 2 Part 1
Narrator: *Reads title* Cuddles Zombie Thing 2... Wait a minute! The previous episode was the third one, but as u know, it was just all fake so.... Nvm, we will check, ok? *We see the view of a city!* Ok! So here we are in Happy Tree Town, all Tree Friends lived in Happy Tree Town because this is where you find those special animal characters and it's hard to find, yeah! Anyway, so, this is EXACTLY the same story where the zombies took over Happy Tree Town. *Well, we see a zombie herd outside once again!* Yeah look, there are the zombies! They are EVERYWHERE in this city! Sigh, so that's bad! And now! We go.... *Camera starts to zoom to a door inside an apartment* To Cuddles' base and.... *Camera couldn't get inside, it hits the door!* OW! Sorry! Oh, ok, ok! So! Here! *Inside room now!* So here we are, inside Cuddles' base, and all characters are here which we saw last time, and Petunia helped everybody, so she helped Toothy, and Giggles, and Disco Bear, and Cuddles and that's pretty much all of them, pretty much yes and... *Camera stops as it stares at Petunia's tail!* Oh! Her tail! Ooops! *Stops fooling around, u know, camera moves around again to check everybody else now!* Sorry, ahem! And yeah but then we have Cuddles here and he's sleeping on this bed, probably dreaming of something familiar and obvious thing! And here is Disco Bear, sitting on the chair because he seems to be concerned that Cuddles is ok and anyway. So Cuddles second that, and Toothy seems to be concerned as well, worrying about his best friend. And Giggles here, looks like she will faint! Anyway, Petunia is like, k, thinking of a plan, or something, k, idk! Petunia: Ok, everybody! The thing there is that we must get out of here because of the zombies taking over very much of the town, too much zombies but we must find our way to take down all zombies very easily! Giggles: OMG! I am so worried about Cuddles! Because he is my boyfriend and i love him only because how much he loves me back! Disco Bear: *Starts with him spinning dance once again!* You guys don't have to worry about Cuddles, because he is very strong and i believe that he will wake up in no problem anyway! Oh! Yeah! It's probably fine because of that and it will be awesome to see him again because he is a totally very good friend, Oh! Yeah! *Disco Bear faints once again!* (Why do i always have to obviously use "!" in end of "**" Eh? Ok not needed!) Cuddles: *With eyes closed* Ugh!.... Ugh!... Narrator: Cuddles was waking up! Toothy: :D! Guys! Look! *Points at Cuddles* Cuddles is waking up! Cuddles: *Opens eyes, is alive! Indeed* Ugh! What happened? Ugh! I had a weird nightmare where Disco Bear turned into a zombie and eated me! Hey! You all are still alive! Which is totally the opposite to my nightmare! Because that i am Cuddles the Rabbit! Toothy: Good! :)! (And for emojis? I maybe better stop use The "!" Sign tho often for the 1 obvious reason like?) Your ok now, Petunia took all of us here! Cuddles: You took all of us here really? Why thank you, Petunia! I really appreciate that, and i know we aren't THAT good friends after our times together, but, uh... But! But, you smell very good, for a skunk, and that's what makes you great! Just as great as Pizza Hut! Uh, what's the plan? We have to get out of here! Petunia: The plan is that we have to get out of here, so we can get to a giant building to get to the helicopter up there because i have spotted it earlier meanwhile getting our way here! Cuddles: Helicopter? That seems to sound like some..... I think The POINT tho that there is, that is that we have to get the heck outta here, because i already ordered a ticket to the travel channel to fly to the best places where we could call a well-deserved friend spending time together there! Because i have been in commercials before! And uh, it's funny because i am only a rabbit that is able to do that! Well, let's see what is going on out there then! *Cuddles gets out of bed and looks outside the window to look down at the ground there* WOW! There is alot of zombies outside! Guys, it must only mean ONE thing! Sigh, it looks like we have to save the world like... ONCE Again! *Raises his hand* Who's with me? Giggles, Petunia, Toothy, and Disco Bear:... *At first, awkward silence and so they all four stares suddenly at each other, then they smiles and looks at Cuddles* :D YEAH! *Raises their fists in the air* Narrator: And so, all five of them decided to leave the house like that way! Disco Bear: Everybody follow me! Because i have the gun! Oh Yeah! *Disco Bear walks outside and leads the way as the other four follows him outside* *End of Part 1!* Category:Blog posts